Hatred Begins
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: Dusk is a former god who seeks revenge against the goddesses themselves however there is a questions unanswered. What happen that caused him to seek revenge against the goddesses? For that we must go to the past and watch the events that caused it all. This is the story of how the anti-hero came to be {Prequel to HDN: Cyber}
1. Prologue

**Author: Hello Everybody and welcome to the first chapter of A Hatred Begins a prequel to my other story HDN: Cyber. Originally this and a few other chapters where suppose to be in the main story(Which I'm currently working on so don't worry) however the more I worked on it the more ideas I got for it and well it got too long for the main story since I didn't want his past to last too long and here we are. More about this will be below. So let's start the story!  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The only thing I can hear was my sword clashing with someone else weapon. I quickly moved back as well as my opponent as I begin to pant getting exhausted.

"Are you ready to quit?" The person asked.

"Far from it." I said entering a stance with my dual blade swords.

"So be it!" He exclaimed charging towards me.

I quickly counter his weapon which was a staff with my swords as we locked both eyes and weapons with each other. Although exhausted I couldn't help but have a smile on my face while he also seem to be enjoying this.

"If you think you can protect people with that much power you're sadly mistaken." He said with an aggressive tone getting closer towards me.

"And if you think you can let me angry or slip up by saying that YOU'RE sadly mistaken." I said somehow pushing him back.

With that opportunity I quickly swing my swords at him but he counter with his staff. I continue my assault on him without giving him time to rest.

"Those attacks are weak!" He yelled blocking each attack with no problem . "Come on try harder! What kind of God are you suppose to be!"

"Stop yelling already it's getting annoying. So I'm going to end" I said.

I stop my assault and went for the legs which caught him off guard as he fell. With that I point my sword to his throat. I was panting hard while he had a surprised look on his face before turning into a smile.

"Good job Dusk. That'll be all for today." He said before a light engulf him.

When the light disappear he had a different appearance, an appearance I knew all too well.

"You too Cyrus." I said removing my sword and offering my hand.

He accepted it getting back up before scratching the back of his head.

"I went a little overboard again didn't I?" Cyrus asked.

"Kind of..." I said.

"I thought so." He said looking down. "But anyways I see that you won."

"Yeah I barely won. It was a tough fight." I said.

"Does it really matter? All that does matter is that you won. You're getting stronger each day Dusk."

What you saw earlier was Cyrus training me. You see I have yet to attend a WGA form so my brother decided to help me by training me. So whenever we have free time we would fight. Today I was fighting Cyrus God form known as Platinum Heart. He is cover in Platinum armor with long spiky hair that has orange and red streaks in it. However when he does transform he seem to act more strict so training with him can sometimes be a pain.

"Thanks." I said "But this wouldn't have happen without your help."

"No need to thank me I will do anything to help out my brother." Cyrus said. "And you will be able to transform because when we are together we can do anything, as a family."

When I heard him said that I couldn't help but smile. I know he was right and with those words I know nothing bad can ever happen.

* * *

 **Author: Yep another story starting off short along with a very short fight scene(I didn't want the whole prologue to be them fighting as I just want to introduce some of the characters). Is it cliche? Yes. Is it bad? Yes. To be honest I didn't know how to start this off since some people should already know who Dusk is but any ways here are a few things in case your wondering...**

 **-For this story This will be updated randomly so don't expect a schedule or anything however I will be working on a few chapters on this for right now**

 **-This will have importance to the main story although what those are I will not tell you so keep a close eye on it**

 **-This won't be a long story this will be around 6-10 chapters.**

 **That's all I need to address for this story but if you have other questions and concerns I will response along with the reviews. So d** **on't forget to follow/favorite/review and until then I will see you later.**

 **Profile(s):**

 **Dusk**

 **Age: ?(Looks 15)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Has white spiky hair with blue streaks and his left eye color is yellow while his right eye color is blue. Wears a white trench-coat that has a moon crest symbol on each shoulder and below the symbols has a blue strip going down along with his twin sword sheath around his waist**

 **Info:**

 **The second god of Lowee along with his older brother Cyrus. He always have a smile on his face who wants to help in anyway he can but if anyone gets hurt he will attack his opponent in a fury of rage although recent events are making him question things. Has yet to achieve his god form but works hard hoping to one day achieve it.  
**

 **Cyrus**

 **Age: ?(Looks 16)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Cyrus has a similar look to Dusk expect Cyrus has orange and red streaks in his hair instead of blue like Dusk while he wears a yellow and orange sweater jacket with a sun shaped necklace around his neck.  
**

 **Info:**

 **The first god of Lowee along with his younger brother Dusk. He is protective of his brother but due to his nosy attitude he can also put him and others into trouble but Cyrus always have good intentions when he does. He helps train Dusk to achieving his form. Can transform into his WGA form called Platinum Heart however if he gets too serious when in this form he will act strict and bossy while having no recall of that ever happening.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction of Friends

**Chapter 1: Introductions of Friends**

"Thank you for the purchase Dusk." The women at the counter said, handing me a bag filled with books.

"Anytime." I said with a smile grabbing the books.

"Have a nice day." She said.

"Thanks. Same to you too."

I walked out of the bookstore before checking all the books I bought.

"Alright I have all the books I need for now which makes me all caught all up now especially the latest book towards The Presden Files. I also have some of the books Bla-"

"Dusk!"

A loud voice called out. I turned around to meet a girl who looked around to be my age and stood around the same height as I am running up to me. She had medium length wavy purple hair which was tied up into a ponytail and grey eyes. She was wearing a red dress, a white sweater on which was unzipped, and finally a silver heart shaped necklace around her neck. I stopped and instantly smiled after recognizing who she was as she caught up to me.

"Man it's a good thing I notice you at the corner of my eye." She said, catching her breath, "Or else I would have missed you."

"Well it's a good thing you did. How are you Azure?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." Azure said smiling.

This is Azure Yamato a local guild member here at Lowee and one of my close friends. We first met during one of my missions at the guild and we became friend since then. She's a kind person and a hard worker making her well known around the nation. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"So what are you doing Dusk?" She asked.

"Well I was just grabbing some of the new books that just came out." I said as we begin to walk, "And I also went to grab some books for Blanc."

"Lady Blanc eh?" Azure said, with a small smirk on her face.

I'm starting to have a bad feeling about where this is going.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked, while being cautious.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering if you two are ever going to get tog-"

"No." I said bluntly not giving her the chance to finish.

"What?! Oh come on! Why not?!" She said taken off guard by my answer.

"We've talked about this before Azure." I said.

"B-But you two are perfect for each other." She said.

...Oh right there's one thing I forgot to mention about her. Azure here is a self proclaim match maker and she is obsessed with helping others find their ideal partner. Because of this she tries to get me or sometimes Cyrus into finding ours. If I'm being honest it's a big pain but she's my friend so I can't really get annoyed at her.

"You said the exact same thing with a random girl who was reading the same book as I was." I said recalling an event that occur a week ago.

"Minor setback. Because after all, love is patient." She said dismissing it,

"I swear next week you're going to try to set me up with Neptune or something."

"Hmm now that I think about it..."

"Oh no.."

"Relax I'm just kidding but now how can I set you two up?"

Before she got the chance to think, a hand landed on her shoulder

"Leave Dusk alone."

We both turn around to met a boy around our age who was barely showing emotion. He had grey eyes with short black hair and bangs covering his left eye, a black jacket, a white shirt, and finally a pair of blue pants with black shoes.

"Ah but don't you want to help out Dusk too, Nova?" She asked pouting.

"He doesn't want too... So leave him alone." Nova said with the same expression on his face.

As you heard he is Nova, however that's just a nickname, his full name is Nathan 'Nova' Colt. A quiet person with a bit of a shy side, he doesn't talk much unless he's the one being spoken too.

"I shouldn't have expected you people to understand, those who are blinded from love."

"Over...dramatic." Nova sighed.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk. After all people know how protective you are with your weapons." Azure said smirking.

One more thing, Nova here is a blacksmith and not just any ordinary blacksmith but a prodigy. He can make any type of weapon as long as he can put his mind into it, however he doesn't make weapons for just anyone as he only makes ones for those he thinks are worthy of receiving one.

"So? The weapons are a part of ourselves, especially since I put everything I got into making them so all of them are a part of me."

After Nova was done talking, Azure blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"You know every time you always that long, you always catch me off guard."

"Is it wrong?" Nova said tilting his head to the side confused.

"No just surprising." Azure then turn her attention to me. "Anyways now that we're here. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lately you been gone, I usually see you everyday but recently, not at all. What's going on?"

"Oh well I been busy." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Me and Cyrus been giving a whole bunch of work plus Cyrus is helping me with training so I barely have time to walk around."

"Still trying to transform?"

"Yep."

"Well...Good luck." Nova said.

"Yeah same here I know you can do it."

"Thanks both of you and it was nice seeing you guys but I have to go now. See ya." I smiled before running off.

Nova and Azure waved back to me before heading their separate ways or that was the plan until...

"Hey Azure! Nova!" They both see Cyrus casually walking down to them. "Just the two people I been looking for."

"What do you need us for?" Azure asked with Nova nodding in agreement.

"It's for Dusk." Cyrus said.

"Well if it's for Dusk then we're all ears."

"Good. Because I have a plan to help Dusk reach his God form and you two are going to be a big help towards it."

* * *

 **Author: And that's it for this chapter! I'm currently trying to get back into updating all of my stories seeing how I didn't update anything since June and this is one of them. I can't make no promises that I'll be updating these stories much faster but I'll try my best. Now it's time to get to the reviews!**

* * *

 **Holix**

 **Author: Thank you for the review and yes I have to agree with that. There isn't many about that and it's a shame since I feel like so many good stories could be made because of that**

* * *

 **EnderSoul1401**

 **Author: Well before this chapter was uploaded, the next chapter is already up so I don't really need to say more.**

* * *

 **Author: That's all for reviews for now. In the next chapter Cyrus has a plan but will it succeeded? Find out next time in Hatred Begins! So until then d** **on't forget to follow/favorite/review and if you have any questions or concerns be sure to PM me or leave it in the reviews and I will see you later.**

* * *

 **Profile(s):**

 **Azure Yamato**

Age: 16

Appearance:

Has medium length wavy purple hair which was tied up into a ponytail and grey color eyes. She was wearing a red dress, a white sweater on which was unzipped, and finally a silver heart shaped necklace around her neck

Info:

One of Dusk friends and a self-proclaim match maker. She is one of Dusk friends and a guild member. A kind and hard working person however during her free time she tries to set people up, including Dusk himself.

 **Nathan 'Nova' Colt**

Age: 15

Appearance:

He had grey eyes with short black hair and bangs covering his left eye, a black jacket, a white shirt, and finally a pair of blue pants with black shoes.

Profile:

Often called Nova by others, he is one of Dusk friends, he's very quiet and kinda shy as he doesn't talk much and when he does it's usually when answering a question. However he is a prodigy blacksmith as he can create any weapon that he wishes, as long as he has the right materials.


End file.
